The Truth Behind The Mask
by Citation-2
Summary: AU. Anthony DiNozzo Jr is a rich businessman looking for answers. Jay is the unknown man who will help him to find them. But will Tony find the courage to go against his father to finally be himself? Gibbs X Tony SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I don't know if you are as anxious as me about NCIS season finale, but the hiatus before "Baltimore" is very hard to bear. So, I've decided to distract myself by posting this story, which has been sitting on my hard drive for a long while. I know you were probably expecting me to post the sequel to "The Perfect Match" first, but this is longer, more suitable for the long hiatus. I hope you will like this new AU!**

**The Truth Behind The Mask**

**By Gunnery Sergeant**

_A/N: This is an AU where Anthony DiNozzo Sr. is a legitimate businessman and where Tony followed his father's footsteps, thus never becoming a NCIS agent. His personality is slightly different too, mostly due to the strong influence his father has over his life._

_Thank you so much to __**Finlaure**__, my terrific beta reader._

**Prologue**

Tony looked at the pile of boxes stacked against the wall and shook his head. They had stayed there, unopened, since he had moved into the house four years before, but now he needed more room for his creations, so it was time to see what there was in them and decide what to keep and what to thrown away.

He opened the first box on top and found himself staring at an object he had forgotten having even packed. Yet, it was an object that had played a huge role in Tony's life, because it had been in wearing it that he had found the courage to finally be what he was.

Gently, carefully, he took it out of the box to look at it, and he was invaded by the memories of a day of almost five years before, when he had first held it in his hands...

**-x-**

Anthony DiNozzo Jr., Tony just for a few selected friends, Vice President of DiNozzo Enterprises and CEO of the acquisition department, took a box out of his desk drawer, opened it, and stared at its contents, a frown on his handsome face.

The box had arrived after his membership to the _Hidden Indiscretions_ had been approved. Tony had opened it, given a brief look to what there was inside and promptly locked it in his desk drawer.

But now, after ten days of self questioning, second guessing and doubts, he was ready to use it.

It was a mask, made of plastic and dark green silk. It covered nose, cheekbones and cheeks, but left the mouth free. Also, its fastenings were more complex than the masks he had occasionally wore at Halloween, probably to ensure it wouldn't be accidentally dislodged during...vigorous_ personal _activities.

The _Hidden Indiscretions_ was a very selective, private club in Georgetown, whose potential patrons were all vetted out to avoid possible troublemakers. The place had many rules regarding what was allowed or not, but the most important one was that anonymity wasn't an option, it was mandatory.

A patron needed to wear the mask in order to be admitted inside and it was never to be removed while in the club. A person caught trying to take off the mask of another patron would be banned at once, and the same would happen if someone was caught following another costumer outside.

Patrons were also forbidden to give their real name—pretty much granted, giving the use of the mask – and to reveal any detail of their personal life that could lead to them being recognized. That implied the use of non-distinctive clothes. Conversations were allowed, of course, as long as neither party tried to pry for too private details, and it was left to the patrons' decision when to call a halt.

All these rules had been illustrated to him when Tony had submitted his application and he had nodded at them, thinking the club was exactly what he needed. This was a place where no one would know who he was and where he would be able to explore a side of himself that, so far, had always stayed hidden.

Tony didn't know, exactly, when he had discovered he was interested in men. He remembered clearly the time when, watching an explicit sex scene in a movie, he had found himself more interested in ogling the guy's body than the girl's.

That, of course, hadn't meant he had acted on his new knowledge. He was Anthony DiNozzo Jr., the only heir to a multi-billion fortune. His father had expected him to marry and produce the next generation of little DiNozzo's.

There was no way Tony could have disobeyed that unspoken order, because for his entire life, he had done everything he could to make his father proud of him...to make his father love him.

He had studied economy and law even if sports, art and cinema had been his real passions, and graduated among the top five of his courses. He had worked hard in the family company and become the best acquisition manager DiNozzo Enterprises ever had. He had married the women his father had chosen for him, women selected for their connections, both in the financial and political world, and for their potential to produce the sought after heir.

Alas, three wives and three divorces later, that had yet to happen, and Tony was starting to think something was wrong with his little swimmers.

He had tried to breach the topic with his father, before Senior started looking for another wife for his son, but the older man had quickly cut him off.

"_No DiNozzo has ever shot blanks, and you won't be the first, Junior. Those wives of yours weren't good enough, but you'll see, we'll find one right for you."_

And so it had happened. Tony had gotten engaged Jeanne Benoit, a young doctor and the daughter of a rich French industrialist, and was scheduled to marry her the following summer, which left him eight precious months of freedom. Eight months during which he could try to discover if what he had been missing during his three previous marriages had just been love, which it could be rectified with Jeanne, who was far nicer than any of his ex-wives. Or if the problem was far more serious and connected to the stirring of his body every time he came in contact with a handsome man.

Naturally, being Anthony DiNozzo Jr., he couldn't just step into a gay bar and pick up someone. He was too well known, and he couldn't risk being recognized. There were far too many people ready to blackmail him for his indiscretions or to sell his pictures to the tabloids.

That's why Tony had become a member of _Hidden Indiscretions _and that was why, tonight, he would wear that mask for the first time and take a step into discovering who he really was and what he wanted.

**-x-**

The place was different from what he had expected—or perhaps not, because he had any idea of what he would find.

Tony had visited a couple of sex clubs during his college days, but the _Hidden Indiscretions_ was nothing like them.

There were no multi-coloured lights, no smoke-filled air, and no people wearing skimpy, revealing clothes or leather harnesses.

Instead the place looked more like a very classy, refined piano-bar. There was a counter with high stools and several booths with tables and benches. Masked waiters served beverages and food, while soft, tasteful music played in the background. A series of doors opened on the far side wall, leading to small private bedrooms.

All in all, it was a nice, comfortable place and Tony relaxed, to the point he discarded his coat and hung it on a wall hanger, alongside many others.

He sat at the counter and ordered a beer, his voice sounding strange to his ears until he realized the mask muffled it.

When his drink arrived, Tony sipped it and looked around, studying the other patrons.

There were about fifteen people that evening, sitting at the tables or dancing on a small platform. There were both women and men and Tony let his eyes wander, watching if someone would catch his interest.

He paid little attention to the faces, since they were all covered by coloured masks, and concentrated on other details. The colour of the skin, the shape of their asses or breasts, their mouths, their hips, the way they moved or gestured with their hands.

His eyes scanned all the patrons, but kept on returning to a blue-masked, grey haired man who was dancing with a red haired woman.

He was tall and lean, and wore a dark grey button up shirt that that was open at the collar, showing an inviting patch of silvery hair on his chest. His black trousers, while not being tight or tailored at all, evidenced the shape of his buttocks and legs, and the slimness of his waist.

There was something very sensual, in the way he moved, especially because Tony was sure it wasn't done on purpose. That man was not trying to arouse anybody; he was just enjoying the beat of the music.

The music ended, and Tony's face fell when the red masked woman walked to the man and wrapped her arm around his waist. They talked for a while, heads bent together and soft laughs escaping their lips, and then they walked toward one of the rooms on the far side wall and disappeared inside.

_There, so much for the evening_, Tony thought bitterly. The only person sparking some interest in him was already taken. It didn't matter he might have never worked up the courage to ask for the blue-masked man; he simply would have enjoyed watching him dance more.

"Hello, are you looking for company?" A male voice murmured close to his ear. Tony whirled around and found a tall, lanky man with a white mask and dark hair looking down at him with a hopeful smile.

"No, thank you," Tony hurried to say as he shook his head, "I was leaving." And before the other man could add anything, he was down off the stool and out of the club.

.

.

So, what do you think? Please let me know, and remember reviews make me update faster!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to dolphinsiren77 and May for their reviews!**

.

Despite the inauspicious start, Tony decided to return to the _Hidden Indiscretions_ eleven days after the first time. Maybe, that evening he would be luckier and find someone he wished to be intimate with.

As the previous time, he went to sit at the counter and ordered a drink. He almost choked on it when he saw the man with the blue mask was there too—and he was dancing.

Tony sighed, and lost himself in the contemplation of those, strong, swinging hips, until the moment a hand landed on his shoulder.

He raised his head and almost groaned. It was the white-masked, lanky guy from the other evening.

"Listen, Mister, I'm-"

"- not interested—at least not in me. Your body language's very clear on this." The guy's mouth bent in a smile. "But I know you're new here, and I thought you may like to talk."

Tony didn't want to talk. He just wanted to be left in peace and watch "his" man dance, at least until the woman that was with him on the platform would drag him away.

"He's very hot, isn't he?" the guy by his side commented.

"Yes, he is," Tony answered. There was no point in denying it, since he was practically boring holes in the blue-masked man's back.

"And the most intoxicating thing is he doesn't realize the effect he has on other people."

Tony just nodded, eyes still fixed on the man.

"You're quite taken by him, huh? Why don't you approach him? Talk to him?"

Tony turned to face the other man, "I don't see the point. The other evening I saw him go away with a woman."

The guy shook his shoulders, "Jay swings both ways, if a man interests him."

"Jay? I thought everyone had to remain anonymous here!"

"Yeah, that's the rule. Jay isn't his real name, just the one he goes by here. We all have fake names, it's nicer than "Hey you". Mine is Dan—after Dan Brown, my favourite writer. And what's yours? You need one if you plan to visit regularly."

Tony mused for a moment. He needed a name which couldn't connect him to his real identity, but that would still have meaning for him.

"Magnum," he finally said, thinking about his favourite TV series.

"Well Magnum, pleased to meet you." They shook hands, and then Dan added, "Now, if you want to make a move on Jay, you must act now, before that woman grabs him. But I must warn you, since I get the feeling you haven't much experience with men, Jay is an exclusive pitcher, so you might want to take it into consideration before asking for him."

Tony frowned. Pitcher? What did it mean?

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I understand."

Dan smiled, amused, "Have you _ever_ been with a man?"

Tony shook his head. "Is it so obvious?"

"I'm afraid it is. A pitcher is a top... the guy who gives the penetration," Dan whispered explicitly when Tony kept on staring at him blankly.

"Oh," Tony was glad the mask, because his cheeks and ears were now burning with embarrassment.

Dan laughed softly, "However, you must not worry. He's too much of a good guy to force something on you."

Tony frowned again, a feeling very much akin to jealousy stirring him. He squashed it resolutely down, for it was ridiculous to be jealous of a man he didn't ever know. "You seem to know many things about him. Have you been with him many times?"

"Unfortunately, I've never been with him. I guess I'm not his type. I know much about Jay because he's very sought after when he comes here, and patrons like to exchange tips with others or-"

"Or try and scare away potential competition with revelations such the one about Jay being an exclusive top," Tony completed with a knowing smirk.

"Touché," Dan answered with a smile, patting his chest.

Tony returned to concentrate on what was happening on the dancing platform and noticed that Jay had stopped dancing, and was now walking toward the counter—and him. Tony couldn't help but wonder if he was Jay's type.

"Hello," the older man said in a pleasant low drawl when he was close, offering his hand. "I'm Jay."

"Magnum," Tony replied, taking the other's hand. It was as large as his own, strong, the grip firm, the palm flat, the fingers calloused. Tony wondered what it would feel like to be touched by those hands, so different from his ex-wives' soft and manicured ones.

He barely registered Dan walking away as Jay sat on the nearby stool and ordered a bourbon. When he leaned over to take the glass from the bartender, Tony got a sniff of his scent, a mix of clean sweat, after shave and something else, something sweet he couldn't place. It gave him a sense of safety and comfort and he wondered why.

"So," Jay said after drinking some of his liquor. "Is your first time here? I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"Second, actually. I was here eleven days ago. You were here then too, but I doubt you noticed me. You were quite taken by your red haired companion," Tony blurted with unexpected boldness.

Jay grinned, his blue eyes alight with merriment. "I must have indeed been quite taken not to notice you. You're a very handsome young man." He raked his gaze up and down Tony's white shirt covered chest and brown pants.

Tony blushed crimson. Jay was flirting with him! He wasn't used to it—he was used to being the seducer, not the seduced. He cleared his voice and asked, "So, do you come here often?"

"No, not really. These two evenings have been the first times I've come here in the past seven months. I only visit here when things become…too much to bear."

Tony didn't truly understand what Jay meant, but he didn't care.

He sipped his beer as he collected his thoughts, trying to find something to say, but failing miserably.

Jay saw his embarrassment and smiled again. "I like shy young men."

"Uhm…I'm not usually shy…hell, I'm never shy...but this is the first time I have had such a conversation with a man."

Jay's eyes widened and he licked his lips. "But you seemed interested…" he said, cautiously.

"I am. It's just I'm-" How could he say _'I'm scared shitless to have your cock up my ass'_ without sounding so crude?

"You're worried about certain acts two men do together," Jay supplied with a knowing nod.

"Yes," Tony breathed, relieved. He wanted to know what was like to be with another man, and damn, Jay was really hot, but he wasn't ready for ready for full intercourse... nor did he know if he would ever be. It was too soon to say, given the fact he didn't even know if he would like to have sex with a guy.

"But you see, there are other many things men can do together," Jay whispered, looking straight at Tony with serious and honest eyes. "I'd be happy to show you some of them. I promise I won't do anything you don't like." He stood up and offered his hand.

Tony considered the offer for a moment. Should he accept? He was aroused and curious and Jay truly seemed to be a nice, honest guy. Moreover, all the _Hidden Indiscretions_ patrons were carefully selected, and he seriously doubted a rapist could slip by, not after all the checks he had been submitted to.

So he took the offered hand and slid off the stool, and followed Jay toward one of the private rooms.

.

.

So, what do you think? Will the rating go up? Please let me know, and remember reviews make me update faster!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to tinkerbellblu83 and dolphinsiren77 for their reviews! I really appreciate them!

.

.

The chamber they stepped into was clean and simply furnished, with just a bed, two bedside tables and a chair. Nothing fancy there— evidently the _Hidden Indiscretions_ patrons were a practical sort and didn't need silky sheets and mirrors on the ceiling. Or maybe there were different kinds of rooms with different kinds of equipment, since Tony remembered being asked if he had different kind of kinks.

Jay let go of his hand once the door closed behind their backs, and moved closer. He was slightly shorter than Tony, and the younger man had to tilt his head down just a bit to look into the blue eyes that were staring at him. _They are beautiful eyes_, Tony thought, _so clear and perceptive. I think this guy doesn't miss much of that happens around him._

"May I kiss you?" Jay whispered.

Tony nodded, his heartbeat speeding up.

Jay raised his hand and cupped Tony's nape, fingers tangling into his hair, bending his head just bit and their lips met. Jay's lips were soft yet firm and the kiss started slow, with no pressure. It was like the older man was waiting for Tony to decide if and when bring it to another level of intensity.

Feeling more confident, Tony opened his lips a little and felt the tip of Jay's tongue enter his mouth, gentle and questioning.

A moan escaped Tony as he opened his mouth fully and touched Jay's tongue with his own, meeting and caressing it. Their passion escalated quickly, and the kiss turned more ardent and demanding.

When they separated, they were both breathless, their lips swollen and reddened.

"That was nice…" Tony commented. Jay just smirked and fingered the buttons of the younger man's shirt, a silent question in his eyes.

"Yeah," Tony breathed, his own hands rising to attack Jay's grey shirt.

They both made a quick work of their upper clothes, and soon their chests were bare to each other's gaze.

Jay was very nicely built. He had broad shoulders, and his arms were well made, not overtly muscled but still looking very strong. His chest was covered by fine silver hair that narrowed into a line that crossed his stomach and disappeared into the waistband of his pants. His skin was fair and marred here and there by scars. Tony wondered what had caused them, but he thought it wasn't the moment to ask such questions. Instead he whispered, "You're gorgeous," a compliment as sincere as it was unexpected.

"Really? I think you are too," Jay ran the back of his fingers along Tony's sternum.

Pleased by the comment and feeling bold, Tony decided it was time to touch and not just look and ran his fingers through Jay's chest hair, enjoying the sensation.

Jay stepped closer, so that their chests pressed together as they kissed again, more passionately than before. Heat spread in Tony as he felt something else press against him— the older man's erect cock was digging into his thigh.

Tony moaned when Jay's hands slid down his back to briefly squeeze his ass. He broke the kiss and simply uttered, "Please."

His companion's long, nimble fingers went to his zipper, opened it, and pulled the fabric down. Tony felt no shame when his erection sprang free—he quite liked the look the other man gave it.

Then, as he got rid of his shoes and lowered pants, Jay bent and removed his own clothes, folding them on the nearby chair.

This was going to be the first time Tony would see a naked man, and he licked his lips with eagerness. He had been raised to be quite a prude, and even if he had lost most of his modesty along the years, back in college he had always made sure not to look when his team mates stripped down.

Then Jay turned around and almost every coherent thought left Tony's mind.

Jay…Jay was magnificent, all fair skin and lean, strong, muscles. He had the body of someone that had always worked out, but not in a gym. His cock was thick, probably thicker than his own, but perhaps a bit shorter. It was also very hard, arching toward the older man's belly with his excitement.

Tony reached out to brush it, and it was Jay's turn to moan, very low and deep into his throat, a sound the younger man found very arousing.

"Let's get comfortable," Jay murmured and Tony nodded, moving to the bed.

They lay on the mattress, side by side, facing each other. They embraced, hands sliding around strong backs as the front of their bodies pressed together, and they kissed again.

Tony loved the feel of Jay against him. He was both hard and soft, the skin hot and pleasant to the touch, his burning erection causing a thrill when it brushed against his own aroused cock.

They kissed for long minutes, and then Jay pushed gently at Tony's shoulder, encouraging him to recline on his back.

"Let me know if I do something you don't like," he said, before he posed a line of kisses across Tony's chest.

Tony's "Yes" was lost in a moan when Jay's hot mouth engulfed one of his nipples, sucking on it delicately. He raised his arms, treading his fingers in the short, silver hair as he pushed his companion's head more against his chest.

Jay worked the younger man's nipples for a while, and then moved his mouth lower, leaving a damp trail of kisses and licks as he slid down across Tony's abdomen.

By the time he reached Tony's erection, the younger man was almost hyperventilating. Tony knew what Jay was about to do and his excitement increased to a dangerous degree. He just hoped he would not explode at the first touch on his cock.

Jay used his hand to steady Tony's shaft, holding it up so he could gently lick its head.

Tony whimpered in delight. His wives had sometime done this to him, but it was so much hotter with Jay.

The older man explored Tony's cock with his tongue, licking the vein on the underside and the slit at the tip. Then, when the younger man thought he could take no more, Jay fit most of his erection into his warm mouth and sucked.

Tony moaned and clutched at the sheets, his knuckles turning white. "Jay," he panted, both a plea and an encouragement.

Jay bent over Tony, pushing his hips to the mattress to prevent him from bucking too much, and kept on sucking him, adding the press of his tongue along the shaft to the suction. Unable to hold out any longer, the younger man came with a yell, his orgasm intense.

When it was over, Tony slumped on the bed, exhausted. He panted, eyes closed as he tried to calm down his breathing. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Jay's face hovering over his own.

He raised his still trembling arms and pulled the other man's head down for a kiss. He found it exciting to taste himself on Jay's lips and tongue; the few times his wives had made love to him with their mouth, they had always pulled away before he came.

"That was so good…" he murmured when the kiss ended.

"I'm glad you liked it," Jay answered, his voice a little rough, his pupils so dilated the blue irises were almost invisible.

Tony suddenly realized Jay still had to come.

_What will he want to do next?_ He wondered, his sated body going rigid with tension_. Is he_ _expecting reciprocation?_ _And if so, will I be able to take him in my mouth?_

"Shh…don't worry so much," Jay soothed, running his hand up and down his arm. "I told you we'd do only what you're comfortable with."

"Yeah…but I want you to feel good too…"

"Then touch me…use your hands on me…" Jay rolled onto his back, displaying his hard, leaking cock.

"That I can do," Tony murmured to himself, reaching out with his hands. He wrapped one around Jay's shaft, stroking it lightly. It was a little strange to touch another man's cock, but he liked its feel, like silk over iron, and so very warm.

Jay's breath hitched as Tony mimicked on him the touches that gave him most pleasure when he masturbated. He tugged and pulled at the shaft, tracing the vein on the underside, and rubbing his thumb over the damp, swollen head. He used the other hand to cup Jay's balls and pull gently at them, while increasing his pace on the pre-come slicked cock.

A few minutes later Jay came, a low moan escaping his lips. Tony kept on milking him until he was done, then removed his sticky hand. He made to clean it with the sheet, but at the last moment he changed his mind and brought it to his lips, sticking out his tongue to taste Jay's come. It tasted salty-sweet, strange but not unpleasant. He liked it, and thought he could easily become addicted to the taste.

"That was good," Jay murmured when he recovered.

Tony smiled, feeling happy, and lay down at Jay's side. They stayed like that, close enough to feel each other body's heat but not touching, for a while, until the older man groaned and sat up.

"I must go, or I'll fall asleep here."

"Yeah, me too," Tony agreed.

They stood up, collected their clothes and dressed in silence, while Tony tried to work out the courage to ask Jay something.

In the end, when they were ready to leave the room, he took Jay's wrist and asked, "May I see you again? This night was very special and I would love to repeat it."

Jay smiled brightly, so brightly it reached his eyes. "I'm glad you liked it. I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Great! When can we see each other again?" Tony tried not to sound overly eager.

"What about same evening, next week?"

Tony would have liked it to be sooner, but he respected the older man's wishes.

"That's fine. I'll be waiting for you."

Jay smiled again, and after a final, lingering kiss, walked away, leaving behind a silly-grinning, quite happy Tony.

.

.

So, did you like Tony's introduction to man to man hot action? Please let me know, and remember reviews make me update faster!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to: dolphinsiren77 ('M with one L', if you log in when you review, I can answer to you observations in private! :) That said, I think this chapter will be a good reply to some of them...just read and see!) and tinkerbellblu83 for their reviews!**

**.**

**.**

Contrary to Tony's convictions that the following seven days would be among the longest of his life, time actually passed quickly. He was busy with his job, both his father and Jeanne were out of town, and he spent much of his scarce free time thinking about Jay, at what they had done and would do.

And then Thursday night arrived and before he knew it he was again at the _Hidden Indiscretions_, dancing with Jay.

The older man was wearing a black shirt with matching trousers and Tony thought he looked sexy as hell. The black looked good with the silver of his hair and the blue of his eyes, and he wondered, not for the first time, how he looked like beneath his mask.

They danced with each other for a while, uncaring of everything but the other, then Jay stopped and tilted his head toward the private rooms. Tony was only too eager to nod and follow him there.

For the entire day he had worked himself to gather the courage to give Jay a blow job and now he was quite anxious to do it.

Once inside the room, they threw themselves into each other's arms, with none of their first night's restraint and hesitation. They kissed with ardour, tongues battling hotly, as they arched against each other.

When Tony attacked Jay's shirt a bit too energetically in his haste to get him undressed, the older man stopped him with his hands.

"Whoa, Magnum, slow down," he whispered with a slight smile. "Take your time, I'm not going anywhere."

"Sorry," Tony answered, taking a calming breath, "but I've been thinking about this moment for the past seven days."

"Well, I hope you found the time to do something else too," Jay commented, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Such as what?" Tony answered.

"Work, maybe?"

"Yeah, I managed to work too, between a fantasy and the other."

Jay snorted and kept on disrobing, his movements efficient and precise. That coupled with the scars on his body and his haircut made the word "military" flash in Tony's mind.

"Are you a soldier?" he blurted out, before cringing as he remembered he wasn't supposed to ask personal questions. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry..." he tried to correct his mistake.

"Never say you are sorry, it's a sign of weakness," Jay replied, folding his pants on a chair and then stepping closer to Tony, naked, erect and proud. "I'm not a soldier. I'm a Marine, no longer in active duty."

"Oh," Tony nodded, realizing that the distinction was very important, but caring very little about it as Jay's scent enveloped him. Once again it was a tantalizing mix of clean sweat, Old Spice aftershave and that sweet fragrance Tony couldn't place; but that after only two evenings he would always associate with the man in front of him.

"Did you fight somewhere?" Tony asked, brushing his fingers against the rounded scar on Jay's left shoulder.

"Panama. Colombia. Kuwait."

"Kuwait? You were in Desert Storm?" the younger man explored another scar on Jay's arm as he tried to picture him in his dress blues.

"Yeah," Jay breathed as Tony touched him.

Tony's hand slid along the other man's body, down to his abdomen and stomach, which were still very flat and hard. "You look good for a guy of your age," he murmured, hiding his admiration beneath some teasing.

Jay's eyes narrowed. "Are you calling me old, Magnum?" he said in a deceptively soft tone. "Because, ya know, I can show you what this old man can do..."

He took a step closer and Tony licked his lips and asked, "You wanna play Bad-Ass Sergeant and Naughty Recruit?"

Jay smirked. "I don't play...but I can give you a demonstration of what kind of bad-ass drill instructor I was if you want..." he growled with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Tony quickly shook his head, "No, I don't think I want it. I've the feeling your mind would work out some quite tortuous way to punish me…" He was naked too now, and they moved to the bed, where they embraced and rolled all over the mattress, kissing and caressing, cocks trapped between tightly pressed bellies.

"What do you want me to do?" Jay whispered after a while, his breath hurried and pupils dilated with arousal.

"I'd like to feel your mouth around me again…but this time I'll do the same for you."

Jay caressed his cheekbone with the back of his fingers, and Tony wished he could feel it. Fucking mask!

"You don't have to do it, if you don't want to. I was perfectly content last time."

"I know, but I wanna to do it. Really."

Jay smiled at him, unable to hide how pleased he was. "Then let's do it this way."

He disentangled from Tony's arms and he reversed his position on the mattress, so that he was now lying with his face toward the foot of the bed, his head at the younger man's hip level.

Jay's groin was in front of Tony's face, his musky smell intoxicating. The young man's mouth watered as he observed the cock jutting proudly from its nest of dark, wiry curls.

Now, what he could do? This shouldn't be too hard—he would just do what he liked for himself. He wrapped his left hand around the base of Jay's cock and stroked it. Then he leaned forward, bringing his lips to meet the tip of the erection, and gave it a light kiss. His companion moaned and Tony smiled. So far so good.

He stuck his tongue out and tentatively licked Jay's soft skin, from base to tip, tearing another moan from the older man's throat. Tony smirked in satisfaction, but then it was his turn to moan when he felt Jay's mouth engulf him in its scalding heat. His right hand twitched involuntarily and he gripped the balls he was cupping a bit too hard, causing his companion to yelp and tense.

"Careful!" the older man said hoarsely, letting go for a moment of Tony's cock.

"Sorry," Tony whispered, rubbing his right hand along Jay's thigh to relax him. "It won't happen again."

Tony opened his mouth and took Jay in, moving as far down as he could without choking. He increased the pressure from his hand as he pulled his head backward, making a sucking motion with his mouth. He repeated this several times, enjoying the taste and feel of his lover.

The older man took Tony's erection back in his mouth, and this time the young man controlled his reactions. Jay wouldn't be happy if he bit him!

Tony growled around Jay at the feel of the older man's throat muscles constricting around him and his hips began to first slowly, then faster as he felt his orgasm approach.

As Tony came, spilling his seed into Jay's mouth welcoming mouth, he let go of the older man's cock in order to cry out his pleasure.

Tony was panting hard now, but he did not want to leave Jay waiting. He took him back into his mouth, sucking hard, and using his tongue on the shaft as the older man had done for him the previous time. He felt gratified when after several minutes his efforts were successful and Jay's warm seed filled his mouth. For a moment Tony wondered if he should spit it, but in the end he swallowed it.

When he recovered, Jay reversed his position and came to rest with his head near Tony's. They were both on their side, facing each other, arms loosely wrapped around the other's waist.

"Must you go away now?" Tony whispered, hoping Jay would stay longer than the previous time.

"No, not yet. It's very nice to stay here, like this."

"Do you feel like talking?"

"If you want."

"May I ask you how old you're Jay? Is it a permissible question?"

"Yes, even if I don't see the point of it. Anyway, I just turned fifty-two. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing important..." Tony took a moment to collect his thoughts, and then plunged on. "I was just wondering when you discovered you liked guys too."

Jay shook his head. "I don't really know, but I can tell you I never had a male lover until I stepped into this place three years ago."

"Really? I thought I was weird, because I never tried to explore this side of myself until now, at thirty-eight, but you beat me by more than a decade."

Jay pursed his lips. "I prefer women to men, but sometimes some guy catches my eye and I go for him. This place," and he gestured to the bedroom and the hall beyond the closed door, "allows me the freedom to let go and forget what I'm and what I do every day. It's a very nice way to decompress after a hard week on the job." He smiled and added, "I'm not much of a talker, ya know? I once overheard one of the people I work with call me a functional mute. But here, with this mask on, I find it easy to talk. The same thing with dancing. I never dance at public celebrations, but here...here it's a bit like singing in the shower. When I dance, it's just for me, it's like I'm alone, with no people looking at me."

Tony shook his head. "You're a strange man, Jay," he murmured leaning forward to kiss him.

"You're not the first one to tell me that."

"But I like you," Tony completed with a smile.

"I like you too, Magnum. Very much so," Jay was silent for a while, and then asked. "And what you? When did you discover you swing both ways?"

"I'm not sure I swing both ways. Maybe I'm just gay, because all the sex I have had with women so far never has left me as sated as these two times with you. Anyway, I realized I liked guys too several years ago."

"But you never acted until now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Too many complications, I guess. I'm...well, let's say my face is well known in DC and I didn't wish to see it plastered on the newspapers because they had caught me enter in a gay bar. Discovering this place," Tony mimicked Jay's gesture to indicate the room, "has been a blessing."

Jay nodded in understanding and then his eyes darkened as he moved closer and aimed for a kiss. Tony was more than happy to reciprocate him and soon they were lost again in each other.

After all, the time to leave the bedroom would come soon enough, thus it was best if he and Jay didn't waste any more in talks.

.

.

So, did you like? More hot action and some connection! Please let me know, and remember reviews make me update faster!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much to to tinkerbellblu83 for the review!

.

.

Tony sank back into the soft embrace of the mattress, watching intently as Jay slowly crawled up the length of his body until he straddled his hips. The older man's gaze hadn't left his a single moment, the sparkle in those blue depths hovering somewhere between affectionate and predatory.

He studied Tony for a long while, raking his eyes up and down his chest, seemingly studying each and every spot of his skin.

When the young man bucked his hips to spur him to do more than just look, Jay smirked. Leaning down, he hovered mere inches above Tony's face. "I was trying to plan where to start my conquering campaign," he whispered, before closing the distance between them and taking the younger man's lips in a deep kiss.

Tony hummed softly and deepened the kiss, weaving both hands through his lover's hair, as they made love to each other's mouth with their tongues.

When need for air finally caused them to part, Jay smiled down at Tony. Shifting slightly, he manoeuvred until he was only half draped across Tony, insinuating one of his legs between the younger man's in the process. He continued to plant soft kisses across his lover's face.

Feeling bold, Tony wrapped his arms around Jay, lifted himself up, twisted, and pressed his companion onto his back, stretching both of the older man's hands above his head and holding them there in what he hoped would be seen as a playful attempt at dominance.

Jay went limp under Tony, the look in his eyes fluctuating between amusement and something else the younger man couldn't recognize.

"Magnum..." he whispered, in apparent submission. But it was just a ruse, because, quick as lighting, Jay freed himself from Tony's grip and inverted their position again.

Grinning smugly, Jay ran his hands down Tony's chest, rubbing his nipples until they pebbled obediently before continuing down his abdomen, toward his groin.

Jay cradled Tony's balls in one hand, massaging them gently, as the young man writhed languidly on the bed, whimpering. He nearly bucked completely off the bed when he suddenly felt his penis engulfed in the hot, wet heat of Jay's mouth.

Lips and tongue moved over Tony's aching cock, moving up and down, around and around, in a maddening rhythm that left the young man gasping for breath.

When the heat of Jay's mouth disappeared completely, Tony moaned in protest, but the sound died when the older man stretched again atop of him, his hard belly and cock causing a pleasant friction on his aroused member.

As their lips met for a deep kiss, their hips began to roll together, a sweet give and take rhythm that sent ripples of pleasure through both of them. Jay lifted himself up on his arms and began thrusting firmly against Tony's body.

The bed shook rhythmically with Jay's movements while the room echoed with the sounds of their growing pleasure. Tony matched each thrust with one of his own, adding to the sensations building between them. He knew things wouldn't last very long at this rate.

"So close," Tony gasped, "I'm so close...let's finish it…"

Jay grinned and shifted position, adding more weight on their entrapped erections, and sped up the pace of his rocking. They moved together with determination, rocking and grinding, moaning and groaning, until release hit them. Tony shuddered uncontrollably as the hot proof of his pleasure bathed both his and Jay's belly, mingling with the older man's come.

Gasping for breath, Tony closed his eyes, but not before wrapping his arms and legs around Jay, enjoying the feel of the limp body resting over him, feeling safe and protected. It was quite strange feeling actually, and Tony didn't want to muse about it.

Finally, Tony let go of his grip around the older man, and Jay rolled over, coming to rest at his side.

Silence fell on the room for a while, as Tony basked in the afterglow. That was their third time together, and every time is seemed to get better. Finally he murmured, lazily running a hand over Jay's chest. "God, sex was never so good with women...You're so great at this. Did you have many male lovers?"

"3 or 4, but I've plenty of experience with women," was the quite answer.

Tony nodded then asked, suddenly curious, "Are you married, Jay?"

"No," came the tense reply. "I'd never cheat on my wife."

"Sorry, I expressed myself badly. Let me rephrase it. Have you ever been married?"

Jay nodded, "Four times."

"Four times?" Tony repeated, surprised. Jay seemed such a nice guy, so he wondered what had happened to cause so many failures.

"Yeah." Jay turned to look at Tony and went on softly, "The first one..."

"Don't tell me...It was so bad it screwed up all the others."

"Nope...It was so _good_ and it screwed up all the others."

"Oh."

Jay swallowed hard, and said, "We met when we were teenagers. I guess you could say it was love at first sight, and we married as soon as I was able to support a wife. We later had a daughter, but I lost both of them while I was deployed overseas."

Tony nodded, and reached out to squeeze Jay's arm in silent support, since he could sense how painful that loss was still for him.

"When I returned home, I couldn't bear how silent and empty was the house, so, well, I tried to fill the void left by my girls' deaths. I tried three times, and I thought I loved my wives but it never worked..."

"Because those wives couldn't replace the first one, the one you truly wanted," Tony completed, understanding what his companion was saying.

"Yeah...After the third failure I finally got it in my head, and since then I have had a couple of relationships, but none of them lasted very long." A moment of silence then, "But I've not lost the hope I might still find someone to spend my life with." Jay shook his head, and smiled ruefully. "I sound so sappy...So, Magnum, what about you? Have you been married?"

"Yes. Three times."

"Oh boy! We make a nice pair! What went wrong?"

"My story is different from yours. You went in your three failed marriages loving – or at least convinced you loved – your wives, while I married all of them with the conviction I might start loving them at a later time...but it never happened."

Jay's eyes narrowed and Tony thought he was probably frowning beneath his mask. "Then why the hell did you marry them?"

"Because of business reasons and duty to my family... to my father. He chose my brides."

"They were all arranged marriages?" Jay asked, his tone almost unbelieving. "I didn't think they still existed, at least not in this country."

"Oh, they still exist, especially in the high finance world."

Jay's lips bent in a grimace of distaste but he didn't comment, and Tony decided he didn't like that look on the older man. So he bent his head and kissed that scowling mouth until he felt Jay smile. His lover responded to his kiss and soon the room was once again filled with the sounds of their passion.

.

.

So, a bit more hot action, a bit more talk...What do you think will happen next? Will real life intrude on them? When? How? Please let me know, and remember reviews make me update faster!


	6. Chapter 6

During the following five months, Tony met Jay once, sometimes twice a week at the _Hidden Indiscretions_.

They had drinks together, talked together, danced together and, of course, made love.

Oh yes, because it had stopped very quickly being mere sex. There were emotions involved: care, respect, genuine liking, and the desire to give pleasure other than receive it.

Tony had never felt so happy in his life. He was more relaxed, cheerful. He went to work with a new spring in his step and he had started painting again. Even dealing with Jeanne, taking her to dinner and movies and theatrical plays wasn't so bad, even if sometimes Tony fantasized about what would be like to share all those things with Jay instead than with a woman that he liked but felt no connection with. As the time of the marriage approached, Tony wondered if he would be able to be with Jeanne physically, now that he knew what being with a man was like and was aware no woman had ever stirred in him the same passion Jay caused.

Tony was gay, he was sure of it now, but knowing it didn't mean he could make the news public. His father despised homosexuals. He would never forgive his son for being one, and Tony didn't want to cause his old man to be ashamed of him.

For his entire life, since he lost his Mom as a child, Tony had worked hard to make his father proud and he couldn't bear the idea of disappointing him. And if that meant he would have to take aphrodisiacs and Viagra in order to be able to be with Jeanne, Tony would do that. He would be a dutiful husband, please her, and then find his real pleasure in Jay's arms. It wouldn't be perfect, and Tony wasn't proud to be planning to cheat on his wife even before getting married, but he had to make do—and he would.

**-x-**

The evening that marked the six months anniversary of his first time with Jay, Tony decided he felt ready for another sort of first time with his lover.

In the past weeks the older man had started fingering him during blow jobs and now Tony wanted to go all the way. He wanted Jay to fuck him.

So, that evening, after they had just entered their assigned private bedroom, Tony gathered his wits and asked, "Do you know what day is today?"

Jay shook his head, "Nope."

"It's our six-month anniversary and I thought we should celebrate it..."

Jay tilted his head and asked, "I guess you've already thought how."

"Oh yeah, I have indeed. I want you to fuck me," Tony answered boldly.

The reaction he got from Jay wasn't the one he was expecting. His eyes, instead of shining with lust and excitement, darkened in the way they did when the older man was troubled.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tony asked, worried, "Don't you want it too?"

Jay nodded, "I want it, Magnum...but not like this."

Tony frowned, confused, "What do you mean?"

"That I've been thinking about this for a long time, and I don't want it to happen like this, in this place."

"Then what you want?" Tony asked, even more confused.

"I want to take you out, maybe to watch one of those movies you like so much. I want take you to a fancy hotel, have dinner, and then make love to you. I want to see your face when I take you for the first time and want to hear you call my name – my real one - when you come," Jay answered, getting closer to Tony with each word he spoke, his eyes blazing.

Tony shook his head, trying to bring his aroused body under control, "We can't uncover our faces."

"Why not? This club doesn't rule what we do outside of it, and if we both agree to take this," Jay gestured to both of them, "a step further, no one can stop us."

"You want more from this, from me?" Tony murmured, not knowing if he hoped for a yes or a no.

Jay nodded firmly, "Yeah, I do. I don't really like casual sex, and before I met you, I visited this place only 8-9 times in three years, when I needed to feel a little less alone or needed more than just my right hand. Then I met you and I felt something for you right from the start. My gut told me that there could be more than an occasional fuck between us, and I was proved right."

"In a way, because we have yet to fuck," Tony joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Jay just glared at him before continuing with a softer tone, "I guess you also think we're very compatible, and not just in a sexual way. I've told you things I've never told to anyone, such as my first wife and my daughter, and I believe you too have revealed things you have never said before."

Tony nodded, "Yes, I have...As you said soon after we met, wearing these masks is very liberating. This is why I'm not comfortable with the idea of taking them off."

Jay shook his head and pursed his lips, "These masks may take away some of our inhibitions, but they don't change what we're deep inside. I think there's a potential for something very good between us, but we need to explore it outside of this place, in our real lives, to see if we will really work."

"You want us to date," Tony said, finally understanding.

"Yeah, you could say that, even if my idea of dating is probably not the same of other people...I want us to date and to come to really know each other."

Tony chuckled, "You're an old-fashioned romantic!"

Jay nodded, "Yeah, I am, even if you'll need to torture me to make me admit it another time."

Tony sobered, then murmured, "Jay, you've no idea of how tempting all of this is...but I can't do it."

"Why not? Are you happy with just what we have? To always be closed in this place?"

"Yes. As I told you the second time we met, I can't risk being seen."

"You told me you didn't want to be seen hanging in a gay bar—and that wouldn't be the case here. I don't hang in gay bars and I'm not one for PDA's, so no one would ever guess we're more than friends...at least until we're sure what we've is for real."

Tony shook his head. "You don't understand-"

"I think I do. I know there are risks in getting out. I'm a federal agent and I'm up for a promotion. I'm aware I might lose it if my boss or his bosses don't like who I sleep with, but I don't care. I think being with you would be worth this risk."

"Jay, it isn't just that," Tony insisted with growing frustration.

"Then what?" the older man snapped, impatient.

"I'm engaged and will get married in two months."

Jay stiffened, as if Tony had hit him. "Another woman chosen by your father?" he asked, his voice very low.

"Yes."

"You think you'll be able to bear being with her now that you know what you are? That you're gay? Can you settle for another fake marriage knowing that?"

Tony shrugged. "It won't be too bad. She's a nice girl with little experience with men and spending time with you here will help me to bear-"

Jay shook his head firmly, "Oh no, Magnum, that's not how things work. I told you, I don't do casual sex. Being with you these months has shown me I'm ready for another committed relationship. I want it with you, but if you don't want or can't step out of here with me, well, there is no point in continuing this."

Tony felt all of his blood leaving his face. Jay couldn't be saying he wanted to end what was between them...But he was. The older man was walking toward the door, and Tony felt that if he stepped out of the room, he would never see him again.

"No Jay!" Tony begged, frightened. "Don't go away!"

Jay stopped with his hand on the knob and turned to look at Tony. "Are you gonna change your mind and really be with me?"

Tony's wanted so badly to say yes...but he couldn't. So he just lowered his head, defeated.

"I thought so," Jay said softly, sounding very tired. "Good luck with your marriage, Magnum. You'll need it."

Tony didn't answer nor did he raise his head until he heard the door click shut. Only then he did he look up and stumble toward the bed. Once there he threw himself on the mattress, hugged the closest pillow, and broke in agonized sobs.

.

.

From what you wrote in your reviews, no one was expecting this. *devilish smile* So, what do you think? Please let me know, and remember reviews make me update faster!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to tinkerbellblu83 for the review! :)**

**.**

**.**

The weeks following his last encounter with Jay were pure hell for Tony. He completely lost his will to live. He was apathetic, had no appetite and had lost all his interests, even for the activities he liked most. He was plagued by sadness and regrets, by the awareness he had probably committed the greatest mistake of his life and lost the most beautiful thing that had ever happened to him, and more than one night he cried himself to sleep.

As the marriage to Jeanne loomed closer, Tony felt very much like a man sentenced to death.

Jay had been right. How would he be able to go on with this wedding knowing what he did about himself? Knowing that no matter how much he cared for Jeanne – and he did – he would never find with her what he needed? That he would probably end up hurting her?

But no matter his doubts, he knew he couldn't back away from his wedding. The DiNozzo Enterprises needed Rene Benoit's factories in Europe and there was no way his father would ever allow Tony to break the engagement. Nor he wanted to disappoint his old man. Anthony DiNozzo Sr. was full of projects for an expansion on the European market and totally convinced Jeanne would finally give him the sought after heir.

Tony often wondered about what Jay was doing and if he was feeling as desperate as he felt. He wondered if the older man would be on the lookout for news of a VIP marriage or if he would avoid looking at the news just to be sure not a catch a glimpse of it.

As for Tony, every morning he scanned the newspapers and breathed with relief when he saw no male federal agent had lost his life in the line of duty. He hated to think that something could happen to Jay and he would never know about it.

And then, two weeks before the wedding, Tony's life was thrown upside down.

One morning he sat down to have breakfast, sipped his cappuccino and chocked on it when he read _The Post's_ headline,

**_FRENCH INDUSTRIALIST BENOIT ARRESTED FOR WEAPONS TRAFFICING_**

With shaking hands, Tony unfolded the newspaper and read the article. It said that Rene Benoit had been dealing weapons for years, using his legitimate business as cover. He was known with the code name of La Grenouille, The Frog. He probably wouldn't have ever been caught hadn't he committed the mistake of trying to steal Top Secret software from the US Navy. That had unleashed the NCIS – Navy Criminal Investigative Service – on his tracks. The Secretary Of The Navy had even recalled to active field duty the NCIS Director, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who apparently was the Agency's best investigator, and the man had delivered the goods, springing a trap and catching Rene Benoit red handed.

Tony had just put down the newspaper when his father stormed into the room, brandishing his copy of _The Post_, and chewing his cigar.

"Have you read it?" he growled, throwing the newspaper on the table without even greeting Tony.

"Yes, Dad, I did. What do you plan to do?"

"We need to distance ourselves from Benoit. The wedding is off and our lawyers are already working to contain the damage. Shit! We didn't need this! I'm pretty sure that damned NCIS will want to question us too, and dig into our business..."

Tony shook his shoulders. "Let them, Dad, we've nothing to hide. We wanted Benoit's factories, not his weapon traffic business."

His father cursed again, and then walked out of the room ranting about how all his work had just ended down the drain.

Tony watched him go and smiled sadly, as he thought about the bitter irony of that situation. He had sacrificed the happiness he could have had with Jay to do what was right for his family, and now he discovered it had been for nothing. That he wouldn't even have the awareness he had done his duty to help him carry on after losing Jay. He had nothing and not for the first time in his life, he felt the desire to drop everything and flee to some place where no one knew him or expected something from him.

But of course he knew he would never do it. The company was up to be closely scrutinized as soon as the various federal agencies and the Treasury Department knew of the planned merging with Benoit Industries. Tony knew the next months were bound to be quite challenging for them. So any plan for a long vacation would need to be postponed to a later time.

He was about to rise from the table when his cell phone rang. Tony saw it was an unknown number before answering.

"Anthony DiNozzo."

"_Mr. DiNozzo, I'm Stan__ley Burley, assistant to Director Gibbs, NCIS. The Director would like to talk with you about Rene Benoit. We know you're engaged to his daughter, Jeanne."_

Not for much longer, Tony thought before he said, "That's correct. Do I need to bring a lawyer with me?"

"_It's up to you, Mr. DiNozzo. This isn't a formal interview, but you can come assisted if you prefer."_

"All right. When does Director Gibbs want to see me?"

"_Would you be free today, at 1130?"_

Tony nodded to himself. The sooner he dealt with it, the sooner it would be over. "That's fine for me."

"_Thank you, Mr. DiNozzo. Our address is __Washington Navy Yard, 716 Sicard Street, S.E. I'll have a Visitor pass ready for you in the lobby. There will be another one for your lawyer, if you decide to come assisted."_

"No, I'll come alone."

Tony's gut was telling him a lawyer wouldn't be needed. First of all, he had nothing to hide nor he had done anything wrong. Secondly, he had studied law too, and he was perfectly able to call a halt to the interview if Director Gibbs started to make accusations.

**-x-**

Precisely at 1130, Stanley Burley knocked on Director Gibbs's office door before opening it.

"Director, Mr. DiNozzo is here."

"Let him in, Stan," a low voice replied and the assistant opened the door wider, to let Tony in.

Tony straightened his tie before stepping inside, as he wondered if Gibbs already knew his engagement to Jeanne had been broken. He wondered what kind of impression that would make on the NCIS Director. Would he think Tony was a callous, selfish bastard? The young man wouldn't begrudge it of him, because it was exactly how he felt. He knew the press would have a ball with this. Most people married out of love and the journalists would tear him into pieces for abandoning his fiancé when she needed him most…and Tony knew he deserved every single bit of bashing he would get, because what he had done to Jeanne… and to Jay too.

Shaking his head and pushing those thoughts away, he walked into the office and looked around. The walls were painted in shades of orange and red, the furniture was in dark wood and there was a large window behind the desk. Director Gibbs was standing by it, his legs slightly spread and planted to the ground, his hands behind his back, in a parade rest stance.

_Military guy,_ Tony thought, as he felt another pang of longing for Jay. He was sure the older man had read the news that morning and he wondered if, when the next day the news of his broken engagement would hit the headlines, he would put two and two together and realize who "Magnum" had been. Would Jay seek him out then? Or would he be too disgusted by what Tony had done?

As soon as the door closed behind Tony's back, Director Gibbs circled the desk and walked toward him, offering his hand.

"Mr. DiNozzo," he said in low voice as he scanned him from head to foot, in a way Tony felt was slightly unsettling.

"Director Gibbs," Tony took the offered hand as he looked at the man. He was almost as tall as him, with strong, handsome, weathered features, and silver grey hair and blue eyes… exactly like Jay's.

Was it possible?

Tony swallowed hard and took a deep breath to calm himself and not let his hopes get too high. But then he froze, when a scent he had thought would never smell again filled his senses. Old Spice, clean sweat and that sweet, unknown fragrance. He felt like he was falling and his head was spinning. What could he do? Reveal himself or stay silent?

"Mr. DiNozzo, are you all right?" Gibbs asked and Tony knew he couldn't stay silent.

"Is that you, Jay?" he whispered, as his heart threatened to jump out of his chest.

Gibbs breathed hard and his grip on Tony's hand tightened almost painfully.

"Magnum…" he said softly, "I thought it might be you…but I wasn't sure." He let go of Tony's hand and took another deep breath. "Well, this is quite unexpected," he added after a moment of silence.

"Yes, unexpected and awkward," Tony replied. As awkward as it had never been, not even during their first meeting at the _Hidden Indiscretions_, when he had been afraid of what Jay would have wanted to do to him.

"Yeah…" Gibbs looked at him earnestly for a moment more, than his eyes hardened and he said. "I don't bring personal matters in the office, Mr. DiNozzo. Perhaps it would be best if you went away and sent me your lawyer to illustrate why DiNozzo Enterprises wanted a merging with Benoit Industries."

Tony's heart twisted at the flat, all-business tone, but he wasn't ready to be brushed aside like that. "Don't do that, Jay. We need to talk. Please."

"I think we said everything we needed to say the last time we met," Gibbs answered, turning on his heels and walking toward his desk.

"I've broken up with Jeanne," Tony blurted.

Gibbs circled his desk and, facing him, asked, "When?"

"This morning, after reading the news," Tony answered, and then cringed at the hard look the older man gave him.

"Was it your decision—or your father's?" Tony lowered his eyes, unable to sustain Gibbs' knowing look. "Yeah, I thought so," came the soft, almost resigned comment. "What about next time?"

"What next time?" Tony asked, confused.

"I'm sure your father will soon look for some other woman for you. What will you do then? Go along yet another time or finally put an end to this farce?"

"I…I don't know," Tony answered.

"Well, I think you need to give it a serious thought," Gibbs said. He took a business card from a pile on his desk, scribbled something on it and handed it to Tony. "Here, this is my home address. Come to visit me if you decide it's finally time for you to be yourself. My door is always open."

Tony took the card and put it in his breast pocket. Then he asked, "Do you want to question me about my relationship with Jeanne and her father now? I would prefer to answer them myself than send my lawyer to discuss the situation."

"I don't think there is much to ask, aside the fact if you were aware of Benoit's other activities," Gibbs replied with a smirk.

"Of course not! We hadn't the slightest idea he was smuggling arms! We just wanted his European factories. Look, Jay-"

"Jethro, not Jay."

"OK, Jethro," Tony said, savoring how the name sounded on his lips, "run all the investigations you want and you'll see we're clean. Father might have some accounts at the Caymans and in Switzerland, but all the money was made in an honest way."

Gibbs nodded. "We'll run checks, it's the procedure, but I believe you." He walked closer to Tony and reached out with his hand, "Thank you for your helpfulness, Mr. DiNozzo. I appreciate it."

"My name is Tony. Mr. DiNozzo is my father," he said, taking the offered hand.

"Tony. You can go now."

"Jethro…" Tony pleaded with his eyes. He didn't wish for the meeting to end.

Gibbs looked straight at him and said softly but with intent, "You know where to find me, but only if you're ready and willing to be with me in the light of the day, with no masks or fake names. I love you, but as I told you, I don't want to hide and if nothing has changed since our last conversation… then there is no point in repeating myself."

Gibbs put an arm over his shoulders in a half embrace, gave him a light kiss on the cheek and then walked to the door, opening it before Tony was able to formulate a reply to his confession of love or react to the kiss and the hug. He had always known Jay had cared for him, but love? No, he had never hoped for that, and hearing those three words, the words he had not heard said by someone who really mattered to him since his mother died, almost made his heart skip a beat.

"I-I need to think on it," Tony finally replied, not daring to say something more revealing with the open door.

Gibbs nodded. "That's all I ask." He walked out of the office and said, "Stan? Please accompany Mr. DiNozzo to the exit. We're done here."

The assistant moved closer and after a final look at Gibbs, Tony followed him toward the elevator, as the door behind him clicked closed.

The soft noise reminded him of how hopeless he had felt when Jay had walked away from the room at the _Hidden Indiscretions_ and how definitive the click of the door had sounded.

But now life and Jethro and offered him a second chance at happiness and all Tony had to do was to decide how much he really wanted it.

.

.

So, what will Tony do? Will he find the courage to face Senior? Will he take advantage of this second chance at happiness? Please let me know, and remember reviews make me update faster!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to: fanncis, tinkerbellblu83 and dolphinsiren77 for their reviews!**

**As for what happened yesterday with Chapter 8, it was a mistake. Basically I didn't see the site had already loaded Chapter 7, so I re-loaded it, with the result it went up as Chapter 8- but it was the same file. Sorry for the disappointment it caused.**

.

.

Later that evening Tony was in his study. He had been sitting there since he had returned home from his meeting with Jay—Jethro.

His father had flown to New York to talk with their lawyers and he wouldn't be back till Monday. Tony welcomed the fact he was alone in the big house, aside from the housekeeper and maids.

He needed to think about what happened that day and what he wanted to do next, and his father's presence would have made it difficult.

Anthony DiNozzo Sr. was the kind of man who never had a doubt in his whole life; he knew what he wanted and took it. He had transformed a small family company into a multi-billion international enterprise, and proceeded on his path with the same implacable force of a bulldozer. He had never asked for advice and he never offered his opinion. He just issued orders; orders that Tony had always obeyed without even thinking to discuss them...until now.

Tony wanted so badly to reach out and take what Jethro had offered that morning. His instinct was telling him that they could make each other happy if he only wanted to go for it. He would often trust that same instinct that had never let him down when he had to buy or sell on the stock market, only this meant so much more; and he wanted it so much.

Tony wanted to go for it.

He had spent his whole life trying to make his father happy, always putting the older man's wishes before his own, but now Tony wanted to think of himself first.

But would his father accept a 'no' when he would decide to marry Tony off yet another time?

The answer was a big fat, 'no'. He was too used to Tony obeying his every order to even contemplate his son might not do it anymore. And even if, by some miracle, he would accept Tony's no, he would want to know his reasons and it would be then that things would turn really ugly, because Anthony DiNozzo Sr. would not take well the fact his son was gay. He would be hurt, ashamed and angered by it and Tony would do almost everything to avoid that...almost.

Jethro was right. Now that Tony knew what he was and what he wanted, he couldn't accept being silent and hiding that side of his self anymore.

He would have gone ahead with his wedding to Jeanne because he had made a commitment. But now that fate had unexpectedly freed him from his obligations, he never wanted to do it again. He didn't want another marriage without love which would result only in pain, both for him and his wife.

Tony recalled the memory of the hug and the tender kiss Jethro had given him that morning and realized with a pang to his heart that they were the most affectionate, not sexual gestures ever bestowed on him since his mother had died. They spoke of care, and affection and love—all things Tony had never got from his father.

He thought of all the times he and Jethro had been together at the _Hidden Indiscretions_, of how the older man had never asked him more he could give. He had been patient and had put Tony's desires before his own, something Anthony DiNozzo Sr. had never done.

Tony looked out of the window, at the slowly setting sun. It was time he made his decision about the direction his life would go from now on.

Did he want to continue as the dutiful son who did what he was told, sacrificing his inner self for the company and his father?

Or did he want to think of himself first and finally take the chance to be the guy he had always felt he could be, the one who had wanted to play basket ball and be a painter? The guy who wanted to feel loved, but never had, until that morning?

He thought again of the kiss and the hug and nodded.

Tony had made his decision.

**-x-**

Two hours later Tony stepped up on the porch of a well kept but simple looking two-story house in Alexandria.

He took a deep breath, and pushed the doorbell. No one came to open it, so five minutes later, he tried again. Same result.

Tony knew there was someone in the house. When he had pulled up his car, he had seen some light filter outdoors from a window located at street-level. Was Jethro down in the basement? Perhaps he couldn't hear the bell from there. Or maybe he wasn't home and had just forgotten the light was on. He was about to leave the porch to walk to the basement window and take a look, when he remembered what the older man had said that morning, _"My door is always open"._ What if he meant it literally?

Tony tried the knob and the door opened silently. He took a step inside and called, "Jethro? Are you here?"

"In the basement," came the prompt reply, "cross the living room and kitchen on your left."

"Okay," Tony answered, closing the door and walking into two rooms what were as unostentatious as the outside of the house. There was an open door in the kitchen, leading to a well built wooden stair. As soon as he stepped on the staircase Tony understood what the mysterious smell Jethro always carried on him was. Wood. Sawdust. The basement was filled with it.

He looked down and his eyes widened. "What is it?" he asked before he could stop himself. He must be mistaken, it couldn't be a boat that huge thing Jethro was working on...

"A boat," was the calm answer as the older man looked up at him while he cleaned his hands with a rag.

"How do you plan to take it out?" Tony wondered as he stepped down the stairs.

"There's a way," Jethro answered with shrug.

Tony just nodded, believing him. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he walked until he was a few feet away from Jethro and looked at him. God, he looked good even dressed with an old t-shirt and a pair of stained, shapeless pants. His cock stirred as he imagined how good the older man's skin would taste, covered with sweat and sawdust as it was. Tony quickly pushed away that thought. It wasn't yet time to have such ideas. There were more important matters to settle before they got to that part.

Walking even closer to Jethro, Tony began to talk, "I've been thinking about what you said this morning since I left your office."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. You pushed me to some serious thinking, and I've come to some conclusions. Do you want to hear them?"

The other man just nodded, his eyes never leaving Tony's.

"You're right, Jethro. I don't want this farce that has been my life so far to go on. I'm gay and I can't go on denying it and marrying women I don't love and could never be happy with."

Jethro nodded again, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I'm happy you have finally admitted it to yourself. I think you'll feel much better now."

"Oh, I already feel much better..." Tony gestured with his hand. "This past month has been pure hell. The more the wedding approached, the more I felt like a dead man walking. Now instead I feel free...even if I know it won't be a bed o' roses."

Jethro nodded again, "Yeah, I guess your father won't like this. When do you plan to drop the bombshell?"

Tony laughed, nervous. "I've already dropped it. Well, sort of. My father is in New York now, but he will find a copy of this in his office when he returns." He took out of his pocket the letter he had printed before leaving his house. He passed it to Jethro and watched amused as the older man put the paper at arm's length in order to read it.

There was a moment of silence as the older man scanned the lines and then his head whipped up. "You resigned from the company?"

"Yes. Effective immediately. I felt it was the only way to get free from my father."

"This is a huge step..." Jethro said softly, giving back the letter. "Are you really sure you want to take it? You can still run home and destroy the copy you left there." Tony took the piece of paper and used his fingers to caress the back of the other man's hand.

"Yes, I am, even if, I must admit, I do hope my father might surprise me and react to the news better than I fear."

"I see. So you're sure you aren't going to have regrets?" Jethro pressed, taking a step forward.

Tony shook his head. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm done with having regrets. I had too much of them when I thought I would never see you again. Now I just want to be happy—with you."

"I'm not an easy guy to be with," the older man murmured. "I'm workaholic and a bastard, just ask my people at NCIS."

"I can believe you're workaholic, but I'll never believe you're a bastard," Tony replied fiercely. "You were never one at the _Hidden Indiscretions_...and boy, you would have had all the reasons to be one. I don't know how many other men would have waited months for me to feel ready to get fucked, especially since we were in a place where, you know, guys go to fuck or get fucked and not to talk and hold hands."

"I'm not any guy," Jethro growled. "And I love you. Waiting for you to be ready wasn't that difficult. I enjoyed teaching you."

Tony closed his eyes and basked in those softly, yet fiercely spoken three words. "I enjoyed learning from you," he then replied, before taking another step closer to the older man. "I love you too, Jethro. And I want you to make love to me. Now."

Jethro's pupils dilated with lust as he breathed, "Yes...Now. But not here...not the first time. Upstairs. Bedroom."

Tony grinned at the "not the first time" line, then he let Jethro take his hand and pull him up the stairs.

.

.

Yes, I know I'm evil. :) But what can I say, I love cliffhangers! (as a writer...as a reader or watcher I don't like them at all!) Please let me know what you, and remember reviews make me update faster!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to Erynn and tinkerbellblu83 for the reviews!

.

.

Jethro's bedroom was much like the rest of the house: simple and well kept. Not that Tony observed it for long. As soon as the door slammed closed, all of his attention turned to the older man.

"Are you really sure?" Jethro asked softly, stepping closer to Tony and looking straight into his eyes, to be certain the younger man wouldn't avoid his penetrating gaze or lie to him.

"Yes, I'm sure. Love me, Jethro," Tony answered seriously, taking the older man's hand in his own, and bringing it to his chest and holding it there.

Jethro smiled, and pulled Tony into his arms, but he didn't kiss him. Instead he buried his face in Tony's neck, inhaling his scent and rubbing his stubble-covered cheek against his skin, very gently.

Tony moaned, and his hands rose to make Jethro raise his head, so they could kiss, long and leisurely. The older man's hands slid down to grab and squeeze Tony's buttocks, pressing their pelvises together.

The heat of Jethro's body burned Tony through his clothes and he became agitated, wishing – no, needing – to feel his lover's skin against his own.

"Please..." he murmured, unable to articulate his desires, but Jethro seemed to know what he wanted. His hands went to his jacket and shirt and made a quick work of them. Tony shook his shoulders to get rid of the unbuttoned shirt, letting it fall on the floor, soon to be joined by his pants, shoes, socks and underwear.

Tony watched as Jethro's eyes raked up and down his body, his look getting hungrier by the moment.

"I want to see you too, Jethro…"

The older man smirked and started to disrobe with his usual fastness and efficiency, but Tony noticed he forego to fold his clothes, dropping them to the floor too.

_Someone is in hurry_, the young man thought with a smug grin as his eyes devoured Jethro's skin as it was revealed.

When he was naked, Jethro went to the bedside table, opened its drawer and rummaged into it, taking out a small bottle of lube and a condom, which he put on the table top.

"Come here," he said roughly as he reclined on the bed.

Tony didn't lose time, climbing on the mattress and scooting in until he was lying beside Jethro.

They kissed, first gently and slowly, as they were rediscovering each other after their separation, then with more ardour and passion. Teeth clashed, tongues duelled as strong hands ran down equally strong backs, pushing and pulling both of them closer to the other.

Jethro disentangled from Tony, and rolled on his side, encouraging the younger man to do the same, so they were spooning together, the older man's chest pressed against his partner's back.

Jethro pulled Tony's leg in between his, trapping it with his knees. He slipped his arm under the younger man's shoulders so that their faces were close together.

Tony sighed, wondering what Jethro was up to. He soon discovered it when the older man's fist closed around his erection, stroking it.

Tony turned his head, and his lips met Jethro's. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Aren't we going to…?"

His lover kissed his ear and murmured back, "Yes, we will, but not yet. Now enjoy this."

Jethro's strokes grew faster and Tony moaned in delight. That calloused hand was so skilled…it seemed like it knew exactly how and where the young man wanted to be touched.

When Tony was about to come, Jethro let go of his erection, making him moan again, this time in disappointment. The older man reached out with his arm and took the lubricant he had left on the bedside table. He opened the bottle and poured some liquid in his hand.

Tony tensed at the action, but Jethro soothed him. "Shh, don't be concerned, we can stop anytime."

"No, I don't want to stop. I want to know how it feels like to have you inside me."

Jethro shifted and Tony braced himself, half-expecting to feel his lover pushing himself inside, but instead the older man just resumed stroking his cock, his hand now slick with lube. Just as Tony arched, thrusting in that delicious fist, a finger was gently pushed inside him.

Tony had expected some pain, as a long time had passed since Jethro had his finger in him, but none came. The feeling was as strange as he remembered, but by no means unpleasant, not even when another finger was added. Tony was so excited by the idea of having Jethro inside him that his body opened willingly, inviting more pressure, more depth and more fullness than the fingers could provide.

Jethro added another finger and kept on stretching him for a few minutes more, then whispered, "How do you want it? On your back? On your stomach? On your knees?"

Tony considered it for a moment, "I want to see your eyes when you fill me. May I ride you?"

Jethro's "yeah" was just a strangled moan, as he let go of Tony's erection and rolled to lie on his back. He took the lube and the condom and thrust them in Tony's hand. "Prepare me," he commanded.

Tony obeyed, rolling on the condom and dripping the lube on Jethro's erect cock, enjoying how his partner hissed as he spread the liquid on the shaft, until it was completely slick.

Then he straddled the older man's hips and taking hold of his erection, slowly lowered himself on it.

Tony squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a blaze of pain when the swollen head slipped in. God, but Jethro was big!

"Do you want to stop?" his lover whispered, rubbing Tony's thighs to soothe him. "It's all right if you want to."

"No…I don't want to stop," Tony bit down his lower lip and willed himself to relax, as he impaled himself on Jethro's cock, not stopping until it was all the way in.

Once it was done, Tony rested, with both his hands on his lover's chest, panting as he got used to the feeling inside him. The pain was slowly disappearing, leaving behind a strange but not unpleasant sensation of fullness.

"Are you okay?" Jethro asked, caressing his young lover's hips.

"Yes."

"Then move," the older man said with a strangled moan.

Tony smiled down. He liked to have Jethro beneath him, completely exposed and open. He began rising and falling on the cock, first slowly and then more quickly as he discovered that the movement caused the turgid organ to brush something inside him, something that made him groan with pleasure every time.

"Tony, so good, God_,_" Jethro growled, pushing himself up to a sitting position. He put his hands on Tony's hips, helping him to ride him faster and harder.

Tony put his arms around Jethro's back, pulling him as close as possible, as the pace of their movements increased even more. He cried out as his lover's hand sneaked between their bellies to take hold of his lube-slick cock, stroking his hand up and down the shaft to match Tony's rhythm.

"Come, Tony, come," Jethro coaxed him, his voice hoarse with desire, and Tony did just that. He bit down on his lover's shoulder as stars exploded behind his closed eyes in the most intense orgasm he could remember. Caught in his ecstasy he barely noticed as Jethro joined him, moaning as he exploded inside the condom.

When Tony recovered his wits, he found himself slumped against Jethro, head buried into his neck. The older man was still inside him, and he clenched his muscles, wishing to keep him in as long as possible.

"Why are you crying, Tony?" Jethro asked, rubbing his back in soothing circles. "Did I hurt you?"

Tony, who had not been aware he was crying, pulled back to look at his lover and shook his head. "Nah, you didn't hurt me. I'm having this very embarrassing emotional moment because what we just did was so great and I risked losing it forever…" was his reply.

The older man's hand squeezed Tony's hips as he replied, "That was the past. You haven't lost me and you can have it any time you want."

"Really?" Tony asked with a mischievous tone, as he ground his bottom on Jethro's spent cock.

"Well," the older man amended with a smile, "_almost_ any time."

They both burst into laughter and embraced again, letting their happiness and merriment chase away the sadness and desperation of the previous weeks.

**Epilogue **

Tony returned to the present and smiled down at the green mask he was still holding.

Yeah, he owned a huge debt to that piece of plastic and fabric. The day he had worn it the first time it had been the start of his new life, even if, of course, back then he had no idea of what would have happened when he had stepped inside the _Hidden Indiscretions_. He had gone there not even knowing what he was looking for and ended up finding the love of his life.

Tony turned his head and looked at the framed photo on his workbench. It had been taken at the recent Washington Art Expo, where his painting 'The Truth behind the Mask' had won a very important critic's award.

He had showed up to receive the prize along with Jethro and their presence had caused quite a stir, as it usually happened when they appeared in public together.

And how could it not be so, since they were – much to his partner's chagrin – the darlings of the gossip female-oriented press?

Jethro was the tough former-Marine and Federal Agent and Director that was able to make Secretaries piss in their pants out of fear. He was also the man that after losing his beloved wife to murder had tried to replace her three times, until he had realized no other woman could ever be like her. So he had turned to men and found the other love of his life. He didn't fit at all with the image most people had of gay or bisexual men, but his quiet dignity, his impeccable conduct, his devotion to his country and his duty had made him a favourite of the public opinion. He was often quoted by gay rights activists as an example that who a person is with between the sheets didn't influence what he or she did out of bed.

Tony instead was the rich, successful business man, who had given up the direction of a multi-billion company and a majestic villa to follow his heart and be with the man he loved. His actions had cost far more than his position in the family company, because his conservative father had disowned him and refused to see him anymore. Tony now lived in a simple house with his partner and led a modest life as a painter—which wasn't exactly true, for Tony had enough money on his personal bank account to allow him and Jethro to live comfortably without doing anything for the rest of their life. But that was something the press didn't need to know.

Being rejected by his father had been painful for Tony. Despite what he had known of the man, Tony had hoped his father would have come around and forgiven him after he had time to cool down. It had never happened, not even after the DiNozzo Enterprises had suffered three serious setbacks because the acquisition managers had screwed up, and the board of trustees had all but begged Anthony DiNozzo Sr. to recall Tony.

But even so, Tony had no regrets for leaving and telling his father what he really was. While it was true that Jethro wasn't the easiest man to live with, they loved each other and the sun always returned to shine after their arguments. Tony was now free to follow his artistic inclinations to his heart's content, working in the beautiful studio that had once been his partner's guestroom, but he still played in the stock market when he felt the need for something more challenging.

And speaking of challenging, wasn't that the roar of Jethro's SUV engine? Tony walked to the window and looked at the street, and saw the older man jump out of the car and stop to talk with his driver and bodyguard.

Tony smirked. The driver and the bodyguard – plus the agents guarding the house – were an idea of the soon-to-be retired SECNAV. Jethro was bound to succeed him, and thus, the SECNAV had commented it was about time he got used to them, because he would have to endure them as soon as he was sworn into his new office.

Jethro hadn't taken it well. He couldn't understand why he couldn't continue to protect himself as he had done for all his tenure as NCIS Director, and resented the loss of his privacy, which meant he had been a bear for the past week.

Tony wondered if there was something he could do for his partner and his eyes fell on the mask he was still holding. A naughty smile appeared on his lips as he put it on and started shedding his clothes. When he was naked but for the mask, he took a box of Honey Dust from the shelf where he had hidden it after buying it, and dusted the golden powder all over his body. Then put the box away and left the studio, walking sensually to the stairs as he head the front door open and close.

Jethro wasn't a big fan of surprises—but Tony was ready to bet he would like this one...

*fades to black*

THE END

.

A/N: I don't really know if Gibbs could ever become a SecNav with his qualifications, but this is fiction, so bear with me, OK?

This story is now done. I hope you enjoyed it and that reading it made the waiting for "Baltimore" a little more bearable. Reading your reviews and replying to them certainly helped me. So thanks for your support and let me know what you think of this final chapter. :)

Well, this is done. I hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks so much for your support and stay tuned for more!


End file.
